Surprise Visitors
by Fairytale Lover1
Summary: One-Shot - Nora West-Allen meets Oliver Queen! What do they have to say about it? William will find out Barry's the Flash! (REVEAL)


**SURPRISE VISITORS**

 _ **WARNING: MAY CONTAIN SPOILERS – SEASON 5**_

 ** _The Flash is my favorite show ever and I have watched season's 1-4. Now, even though I really wanted to watch season 5, I'm waiting until May when it comes out on Netflix! Same for the new Green Arrow – season 7. Therefore, writing this story, I don't know much about Nora West Allen but I have been spoiled by some other FanFiction's. (totally my fault) so if there are any errors do to lack of understanding, it would be deeply appreciated to tell me I got that part wrong, just not explaining what really did happen! I do not own anything! ENJOY!_**

* * *

"Uh, dad, where are we going?" Nora asked who bit her lip.

"Oh, um, we are going to see Oliver," Barry said. "I need to have a talk with him. I guess you could tag along."

"Oliver Queen? You mean Green Arrow, Oliver Queen?" Barry nodded. She squealed. Barry and Nora started speeding away from Central City. The sun had just begun to set, the sign to Starling City illuminated brightly and with a big – _whoosh –_ The Flash and XS were zooming forward like harsh wind. Nora followed closely behind Barry, she knew the past could have been different. She hadn't met Oliver in person yet, she had just heard stories.

* * *

Oliver, Felicity, William and Digg were eating dinner at the house when a gust of wind blew through the window, making it crash into a million pieces. Without hesitation, Oliver flipped the table onto the ground, creating a shield. "Felicity, William stay here!" The two nodded, staying hidden underneath. Digg pulled out his gun, ready to shoot. Oliver grabbed his arrows from the counter and made a shot to the lightening that blew across the room. It made its target. The lightening suddenly rolled across the floor, revealing its red suit and arrow sticking out of the shoulder. There was a groan.

A purple gust knelt next to the red. "Dad! Dad!" She yelled. Felicity looked over. "Wait, that's Barry!" she called. Digg, Felicity and Oliver ran over to the fallen speedster.

"Why did you shoot him?!" The purple one cried out.

"I'm fine! I'm fine!" The Flash moaned rolling onto his back. "Got to say, this one hurt more than the one before! I'd call that an accomplishment!" He looked at Oliver.

"Sorry Barry, thought you were a..."

"Monster? Goblin?" He took the arrow and yanked it until it came out. He grinned his teeth and tossed it aside.

"Well, you did crash in here through the window! Without warning!" Felicity crossed her arms. Barry sighed.

"Yeah, well, it was an emergency!"

"Are you sure you're okay?" Nora asked squeezing his hand. He grabbed her arm and she helped him stand.

"Yeah, I'll heal!" William started toward the group. Barry tore off his mask. The fork William had been holding firmly in his hands had dropped making a loud clang on the ground. Everyone looked over. Felicity covered his eyes.

"Um, secret identity!" She said. Barry grabbed his shoulder to sooth the pain.

"That's William, right? You're son?" He asked Oliver who nodded. "Well, I guess he has the right to know!"

Felicity uncovered his eyes. His mouth fell agape. "You're...you're The Flash?" He asked.

"Yep! I know your dad! You know..." He mouthed, "he's awesome." Oliver rolled his eyes and William smiled.

"So, what brings you here Barry? So late?" He raised an eyebrow glancing at the big mess. "And who is this?" He asked pointing to the purple suit who held onto his arm ever so slightly.

Barry scratched his head. "Well..." He was cut off by a loud bang from the front door.

"I'll get it!" William said making his way to the door. Barry bit his lip, rehearsing what he should say to his friends! Nora time traveled! Or, in this timeline...

"Um, there's a lady at the door. She looks kind of wet and angry!" Oliver ran to the door. It was Iris, soak and wet flinging her keys on her fingers.

"I've come for Barry," she said angerly.

"Uh, Barry!" Oliver yelled.

"Yeah?" He called.

"Your angry wife is here!" Barry quickly made his way to the door, with Nora next to him. She looked horrible.

"What is your problem?!" She walked into the house.

"What do you mean?"

"You cannot keep running away without telling me, Caitlyn, Cisco, Joe or Ralph! Actually, don't tell Ralph! Tell me! We thought you were kidnapped! And it took forever to track you here, and I had to drive 600 miles to Star City! Luckily, Ralph could give me a ten-minute head start! Then, I had to drive the whole way when the wind was too strong, it blew the roof off!" Barry stared at Iris as she told him the whole story. "And... wait, you brought Nora?!"

"Dad said it was important!" Nora argued.

"Nothing's more important than knowing you two are safe! And, Barry what happened to your shoulder?!" She turned to the window that was crashed. "Let me guess, this is your mess!" She stared at Barry and Nora. They nodded, guilty. Nora hugged Iris.

"Okay, now you have a lot to explain here!" Diggle said.

* * *

"You may want to get popcorn or something, this is a long story..." Barry explained.

"Barry," anxious Felicity said. Felicity, William and Oliver were sitting on a couch together. Digg sat in the chair that had been flipped by the crash while Barry and Iris sat on both sides of Nora who still wore her suit.

"You can explain," Barry told Iris. She shook her head. He sighed. "Okay. Um, where should I start? Well, this is Nora!" He pointed to the girl in purple. She pulled back her mask.

"Hi!" She waved. "Oliver, right? I'm so glad to meet you! And Feli..."

"Felicity," Felicity finished.

"And you must be William! Wow, your little!" He looked curiously at Oliver.

"We might have messed with the timeline again..." Iris said glancing at Nora.

"Now, this might sound crazy, but..." Barry started.

"We've seen a little too much crazy in our lives, just tell us!" Diggle exclaimed.

"This is Nora." He hesitated. "Our daughter from the future..." Everyone looked at each other, surprised. Oliver shut his eyes and shook his head.

"Barry, why did you bring your... your daughter here from the future?!" He shouted. "It could interfere with the timeline again! Who knows what damage you already created!" Barry lowered his head.

"Stop! Don't get mad at him! It was me! I ran back in time! It was my fault!" Nora cried. Iris rested a hand on Nora's shoulder.

"Why?" Digg asked. Barry shut his eyes and rubbed his forehead.

"Iris," he said.

"Well, you remember that article from the time vault," Oliver nodded. "Barry... Barry was missing for-"

"25 years," Nora finished. Felicity covered her mouth with her hand. "Dad was never in my life."

"I missed everything," Barry confessed.

"So, I came here, so I could see him. Just once," Nora glanced at Barry. "And I think I made a big mistake..."

"Oh, Barry," Felicity started. He sat up. Oliver did feel bad for Barry and this so-called daughter Nora from the future. William spoke up after a moment of awkward silence.

"Well, with Team Arrow and Team Flash, I think we'll find a way!" He looked up at Oliver. "We always do."

* * *

 _ **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_

 _ **Thank you so much for reading! That was so fun to create, trying to stick with Oliver's serious side of the story while Felicity, a little emotion. I hope you enjoy! Tell me if you'd like to see more Flash FanFiction! I always love feedback so make sure to tell me what you think in the reviews!**_


End file.
